helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Bloom
Even the brightly colored rose seems to have lost its colour compared to you. Set Details Notes *This set has 3 unofficial recolors. Set Story Full Bloom Set Story CG 1.png Full Bloom Set Story CG 2.png Transcript Rincole: That's the ending of this romantic relationship. The young man died in the battleground. The nobles still can't win the favor of that elf even after using various means... As no one can be compared to a dead people. Magda: ...Miss Rincole has experienced such a sorrow story. Rincole: It's nothing. Even though he comes back alive, as a human, he would age pretty fast and become old and ugly. That would be rather boring. Magda: ... Miss Rincole... Do you really think so? Rincole: What's wrong? Does it sound ruthless? Magda: You've liked him, haven't you? Rincole: Magda, I thought you would know more about a girl with this flourishing outfit~ We can tell lies to men, but we should never lie to ourselves. If you want to love someone, go love him. If you don't love him anymore, then leave without hesitation. Magda: ...But Miss Rincole... I know elves have a much longer life and have more experience than human, but haven't any of these left some marks in your heart? Rincole: Magda... My pure little girl~ You are right. The lift of elf is so long that sometimes we feel tired about many things in the world. But I don't feel that way~ No matter how many times I've seen man crying for me, I still feel delightful when seeing it happens~ Magda: ... Rincole: Oh, my! I have a feeling that Magda must think that I'm a bad woman~ Magda: Not at all... I feel that Miss Rincole is kind-hearted. Rincole: Kind-hearted? For what? Magda: For example... Fox example you taught me not always do what men said, to be a thorny rose, a beautiful painting that can only be observed from far away. I believe that all of these are to protect me from getting hurt... Rincole: Magda... I do want to protect and preserve your kindness and good will. Do you know that when you look at others with your sincere eyes, he/she can feel the power inside. Magda: Hmm? Rincole: The power even makes me, a good actress, can't help opening my heart and telling my true feelings~ That's right~ I have never paid a visit to the tomb of the dead man. Since he has been buried into the ground, it's not necessary to treat him the same way when he's alive~ But he left a song. Magda: ...A song? ...Miss Rincole starts to playing. The music piece is... so passionate and sorrowful. I can feel the energetic and sentimental soul of that young man... It's like the meteoric firefly in the summer night, fleeting yet worryfree. I... I want to dance! Rincole: Dance as you wish, my dear Magda. A song, a dance would be much better than a tomb, isn't it? But don't you suppose that I'm recalling from the past~ The summer night is transient, so is life. I'm trying to have more happy memories as I can and have no time to mourn for the past. The joyful and sweet music spreads across the garden. The dancing blue figure is just like a spirit of the summer night. Sing, dance, and extol the touching love before dawn. Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Full Bloom Category:Set Story